


Confusion

by FoxyWolfMeerkat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxyWolfMeerkat/pseuds/FoxyWolfMeerkat
Summary: Writober Day 7 - Confusion





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> Writober Day 7 - Confusion

“Sera,” Gize starts slowly, “what exactly is this?”  
“It's a net.” The woman said it like it was the single simplest thing in the world.  
Gize held it up in her hands. It did look like a net, there was no questions there. It was made of something scratchy and tough, but not exactly just plain old rope. Based on the odd, uneven but intricate and pretty-ish designs, Sera had made it herself somehow. “Well, I got that part. Why exactly are you giving me a net?”  
“It's an anniversary present Shiny!” Sera folded her arms, looking put out.  
Gize had a gift for the woman as well, but... She hoped it'd make more sense to the straw blonde woman than this one did to the snowy blonde. “Well... I appreciate it, I guess?”  
“You don't get it, do you?”  
Gize looked directly down at the other, letting the net lower somewhat. “Not even a little to be honest. I understand that some rogues like tripping people up as much as they like stabbing them, but to be honest, if anything, I like stabbing them and blowing them up. So... I do appreciate it but-”  
Sera dropped down, grabbing onto the bottom of the net and tossing it over Gize's head with relative success.  
The Vashoth blinked a few times at the smaller woman, doing nothing to dislodge the net now tangled up in her curled horns and draped over her face.  
Sera smirked impishly. “I _got you_ , Shiny. Do ya get it now?”


End file.
